Increasing bandwidths for data transmission, decreasing data transmission costs and the ubiquitous presence of VOIP are some factors which have led to a surge in the adoption of video conferencing as a communication tool. This surge has led to a proliferation of an increasing variety of devices which are used specifically for video conferencing, such devices being akin to a telephone with video conferencing functionality. However, these devices which are used specifically for video conferencing may be designed primarily for ease of use for users of varying levels of technological aptitude. This need for devices which are easy to use has led to simplification of such devices in relation to the functionality of the devices.
Limiting the functionality of the devices usually simplifies usability of the device. In this instance, the devices are generally only required to transmit and receive video signals to enable video conferencing. It would be difficult for a user of the device to show to a recipient content displayed on at least one secondary device such as, for example, a computer, a PDA, a mobile phone, a portable games console and a television tuner. Using a digital camera of the device to capture the content displayed on the secondary device would give rise to undesirable issues for the recipient because of, for example, refresh rate issues, image quality/sharpness issues, resolution issues and the like. The camera may not be able to capture the content clearly because of the distance from the secondary device to the camera. Porting content from the secondary device may also require data processing capability which the simplified device is not able to facilitate.